Thuderstorms
by OhSlashy
Summary: Draco discovers Scorpius and James with predictable consequences.


**EDIT: Apologies for the repost. I originally posted this rated K+ but it was removed due to explicitness. I don't think is quite credits the M rating but just in case. **

**I own only my fantasises. This is a one-shot occurring between Sweet Corruption and the sequel I'm writing :D**

Scorpius lay back and stretched his hands out above him; the sun warmed his face and a breeze sifting through the grass under him. He was home for the Easter holidays, which had proved to be sunny and bright. James was staying at his house because his parents had guests and wanted use of his room. So Scorpius lay back in the afternoon sun and watched his boyfriend play Quiddich.

"Mal! Hey, watch this!" James flung himself off his broom, caught a hold of the handle with one hand and hooked a leg back onto it from the opposite side. He pulled himself back into its seat and pushed the hair out of his eyes. "Cool, hey?" he said eagerly.

Scorpius responded with exaggerated enthusiasm. "So cool!"

James rolled his eyes and flipped him off. He took to the sky, flying higher and higher till Scorpius couldn't see him for the glare of the sun. He lay back and closed his eyes. After they'd started hooking up watching James play Quiddich had suddenly became the hugest turn on. He just looked so _good _on a broom with that long bit of wood between his thighs. Scorpius smiled to himself. James also got rather fired up when he played and vied for his attentions in the most satisfying ways.

A few minutes later James was searching the air a few feet above him once more. Scorpius propped himself up on his elbows and let his sunglasses slide down his nose. James had removed his shirt. His brow was set in determination, his hazel eyes darting this way and that as he sought the Snitch. It wasn't long before James glanced over at him, then he grinned and called laughingly, "Not distracting you am I?"

Scorpius cocked his head. "You're one to talk," he said, smiling. "The Snitch is behind you." James whipped about and caught it deftly between thumb and forefinger. He swayed a bit and when he gripped his broom both biceps bulged in a way that made Scorpius' stomach twist. James grinned, tossed the Snitch in the air and caught it in his opposite fist. Scorpius saw him cast a sly look over to see if Scorpius was still watching. The younger boy laughed and cheered loudly and James beamed and jumped off his broom. He jogged over, tucking the Snitch into his pocket.

"Oh, James you're so _good_," Scorpius said teasingly.

"Yeah?" James said, voice rough. His eyes raked the length Scorpius' body, who let his thighs fall apart accordingly.

At nineteen James looked every bit a man. He was strapping with broad shoulders and a narrow waist, standing an inch or so above Scorpius. Tendons ran through his throat, hands and naval; soft red gold curls over his chest and abdomen. Training for the Montrose Magpies as he was every inch of him was muscle: his chest swelling beneath Scorpius' palms; his stomach carved to fit Scorpius' fingertips, his hips for Scorpius' thighs.

"Your nose is sunburnt." James dropped to his knees and kissed the tip of his nose.

Scorpius pulled back abruptly. "Dude, my Dad's home!"

James pouted and flopped listlessly down beside him. He blinked dejectedly up at Scorpius who nudged him. "Sorry," he murmured.

"S'okay," James replied. He tucked an arm under his head as Scorpius lay back down and closed his eyes.

A raindrop landed square on Scorpius' nose. He started and blinked. Magnificent clouds were forming overhead, some black as night and gleaming silver; the ones furthest from them lined with gold. He gasped as the heavens split open and rain poured down on them from above. As he sat up and lifted his arms he saw James do the same, reaching out for him. He was grabbed by the back of his neck and James caught their lips together.

Scorpius gasped into his mouth. "James – no, mate, come on," he protested.

The other boy smiled against his lips. "Your dad," he murmured, "won't even be able to see us." One hand went into his hair and he kissed him deeply. Scorpius grunted as he was pushed back. He fell onto one elbow and grabbed James by the shoulder.

The older boy moaned and pushed a thigh between Scorpius' before shoving him down onto his back. His tongue slipped past his lips; one hand dug into the muddy grass by their heads.

Scorpius gripped him under the arse and spread his thighs for him. The rain was everywhere. Between the frantic mess of their lips, under his fingers, streaked over James' back.

"Let's fuck," James moaned into the corner of his mouth. "Right here…" His hands slid under Scorpius' back. "Right now."

"No," Scorpius gasped. "No time." He flipped James over so he was sat with Scorpius in his lap. They fumbled desperately with each other's jeans, freeing themselves so that rain soaked thick curls and hot skin.

James took fistfuls of Scorpius' tee shirt, rain squeezing out between his fingertips. He gave a long, guttural groan. "Scor…"

"Yes…" Scorpius breathed. He pulled James back by the hair and pressed their open mouths together. "Goddamn it Potter, you drive me mad."

/ \

This is what Draco saw: his son lying out in the garden and Potter's gay son – because he's not just Potter's son anymore he's Potter's gay son – jumping off of a broom close by him, shirtless. But Draco didn't like to acknowledge that he and Potter's gay son were friends so he turned away from the window.

He left the room, took the stairs and went into the kitchen. Where sunlight had silvered the windows of the study upstairs rain lashed those in the kitchen. He moved closer and peered into the mist and shower. Then his palm smacked against the window.

Shadows lurked in the fog and there were two, distinct here and there, that had suddenly become one. His fingers curled and without a moment's hesitation he turned and ran.

The rain had turned the fresh green grass to swathes of sweet smelling mud. Draco almost slipped as he fought his way through the thunderstorm. He saw their silhouettes first: the length of a back; the contour of a shoulder. Then, everything shot into sharper focus: fingers pressed to the indent of ribs, sliding over shoulders to tangle in wet, red hair.

A glimpse of Scorpius: his eyes closed, his head tilted one direction as Potter's gay son was the other. Other hands were gripping Scorpius' hips. There were knees too; either side of Potter's gay son; stomachs pressed against one another, chests heaving, hips gyrating.

Draco took a step back. Scorpius opened his eyes. Rain had plastered his blonde hair to his skull and spilled over his lips in streams. For a moment it seemed to Draco that he didn't acknowledge or even really see his father standing there. Then he released in one horrified breath the word, "dad," and the blood drained from his face.

Potter's gay son turned abruptly and he almost dislodged Scorpius from his lap.

Draco didn't see another option; he turned his back on them and strode back to the house.

/ \

"Dad!"

Scorpius scrambled to his feet, clambering over James. "_Shit. _Wait!" He tripped over the end of his jeans and fell on top of James, almost kneeing him in the face.

"Ow!"

"Da – sorry, James – Daddy wait!" He pulled his jeans up. _"Fuck." _

His feet pounded over the grass, mud flying beneath his heels. But Draco was already at the back door and it was flung open and slammed in his face as he skidded up to it. He grabbed the handle and pulled. It didn't yield.

"Dad, _come on. _Daddy please – I'm sorry." He tugged at the handle and gave a cry of frustration.

"Hey." James grabbed his hand. "Let's try the front door, come on." He tossed Scorpius back his shirt, which was soft and dry. Ignoring James' pulling Scorpius frowned. He looked up to the sky and saw that it had stopped raining.

James tugged at his hand insistently. "Come on."

They came round the front of the house and knocked on the front door. "Daddy? _DADDY!" _He yelled for almost five minutes before giving in and falling back against the door.

James shifted uncomfortably "Hey, I'm sorry, mate," he said. He reached out and softly stroked Scorpius' hair. The younger boy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around James' waist, pushing his face into his neck. After a few minutes he pulled away and mumbled. "Let's just go back to yours."

/ \

When they arrived at Godric's Hollow Mr and Mrs Potter were accompanied by James' uncle Ron and aunt Hermione. They were gathered around the table, drinking from mugs with half a blueberry pie sat between them. Albus was sat on one of the counters licking a bowl.

"What are you boys doing here?" Ginny asked as they came in through the backdoor.

James twined their fingers together and pulled Scorpius, who was trying to walk straight through the kitchen, back.

"Just – um – well, Scor's Dad might have found out about us being together."

Albus gave a shout of laughter to which he received a look from both Scorpius and James.

"Oh dear," all the adults intoned.

Scorpius _loathed _how the Weasley-Potter's acted like they knew his father because they'd spent some time at school together.

"Yeah…" James continued, "It wasn't good." He took a seat at the table and pulled Scorpius' into the one beside him. The half-finished pie was his intention. He slid it towards him and told Albus to get him two bowls and a couple of spoons.

"Pie?" he asked Scorpius as Albus gave him the back of two fingers.

Scorpius stared at him. James pouted and held up his thumb and forefinger to gesture, _just a little bit. _

"James," Ginny said, taking her son briefly by the wrist, "I don't think you're being very sensitive."

James pushed the pie away from him. "Come on, Mal," he said cheerfully. "Your dad will come around. He's so…"

"Adaptable," Ron put in.

Scorpius clenched his jaw and looked away.

"So what happened?" Albus asked eagerly.

"My dad kicked me out," Scorpius snapped.

"Right," Albus said, grinning broadly. "How'd it happen then?"

James rolled his eyes. "We were in the garden, you know. But there was all this rain… I didn't think he'd be able to see us from the house." He scratched his jaw hesitantly and gave Scorpius a half a glance.

"Well, that's not so bad," Harry said jovially. "Tell Draco how James' mother and I happened upon you, he'll realise his lot isn't so bad."

"Oh, okay," Scorpius said venomously. "He finds me _kissing _James and he kicks me out. But I'll just tell him we're fucking–"

James smacked a hand over his mouth. "Okay!" he yelled loudly. "Right. Good. Let's just – not say things like that." The adults squirmed a little in their seats and Scorpius shoved James off and pulled one knee up to his chest.

"Don't be so dramatic," James told him. "He didn't kick you out." He turned to his mother to explain. "He… _locked_ him out. Entirely different; temporary even."

Ginny nodded in bemused sort of way.

Scorpius kicked the table leg moodily. "_He's _being dramatic."

Harry leant close to James' uncle Ron and said something in a low voice. Sniggering, he turned back to the table at large. "I feel," he said, pressing a hand to his chest. Ron began to laugh. "If your father needs someone to talk to – who _already _knew and has dealt with this-"

"He'll be fine," James snapped. He slouched in his seat and hooked an arm around Scorpius' neck. "And what do you mean by _deal?" _he asked the ceiling.

Albus groaned from where he was sat on the counter. "Stop taking offence to _everything, _James," he sneered. "God, Dad says one thing and you blow up."

"Was I blowing up, huh?" James demanded angrily, "Was I?"

"Well, you are _now_."

"Oh bugger _off, _Albus."

Scorpius tugged on the fingers that were slung over his chest. That was the sort of thing that made male relatives uncomfortable – affection – and Ron and Harry started to clear their throats accordingly. But Scorpius was just trying to get James' attention because James was always far too happy to spend time in his kitchen when they could be spending time alone.

"What?" James murmured.

But Scorpius had forgotten what he meant to stay. His brow was furrowed and he was thinking. Very slowly he put his foot back on the floor and turned in his seat to face to James. "Did you conjure the storm?"

James smiled sheepishly. He shrugged one shoulder. "Because you like storms…"

Scorpius was on his feet. "You _planned _it! God!"

"No, I didn't _plan… _It just happened… I thought it was a good idea!"

"Boys, boys!" Harry stopped them. "If you're going to argue," he said and gestured to the door, "take it to another room."

"Surely, Harry," Ginny said, "you'd like to give them someone to talk to."

"As you're _so _good at dealing with things," Hermione teased.

Scorpius sneered and pushed James out of the way. He turned again, however, overwhelmed by anger. "Merlin, and you were really pulling out all the stops, weren't you? Quiddich; pissing about with your shirt off. Oh and then a storm, how convenient!"

"Okay," James said soothingly. "Let's take this outside before this lot has fit." He jerked a thumb at his relatives, who evidently found it all very amusing.

Scorpius curled his lip. "Why? Do you want to make it rain again? We can do it up against the window because the aim here is that everyone's parents find out clearly!"

That pissed James off. "No one's hiding anything here, Scorpius. My parents know – and that, if you recall, was thanks you."

Scorpius gave a yell of frustration. "But your parents don't _care, _James," he cried. "Mine do." He swallowed and shook his head, blinking up at the ceiling.

James released a soft breath. "But they're gonna be okay with it. Of course they are." He shot the adults a look, all of whom were pretending to be interested in something on the table. What they imagined they were doing was difficult to grasp.

Scorpius let James pull him into the lounge. He dropped into the sofa and sat with his arms crossed miserably.

"You know you're just emotional because you didn't get to come," James whispered. He smiled cheekily and their noses bumped. "And you _know _I wouldn't out you on purpose. I was in the closet for so long…" he hesitated. "So I'm not gonna force anyone out before their time."

"I'm already fucking out now," Scorpius mumbled. "And I can't go back."

James stroked Scorpius' hair. "Don't be stupid," he said fondly. "Scorpius, you're so sweet when you're upset."

"Fuck off," Scorpius muttered, batting his hand away.

James caught it in his. "Let's go back," he said. "But first-" He locked the door with a flick of his wand.

Scorpius felt the heat rise in his cheeks and a smile crept shyly across his lips.

"No boyfriend of mine doesn't get to come," James whispered as he buried his nose between Scorpius' thighs.

/ \

Draco opened the door for them then stepped back so that they both entered then stood in the hallway unsurely. A hand drifted to his temple, to the bridge of his nose then he turned and walked towards the sitting room.

Scorpius felt a lump rise in his throat and cast James a look which, no doubt, bespoke of dread.

James took his hand and squeezed it and, even though Scorpius had asked him not to, he was glad for it. They followed Scorpius' father and sank into a sofa as Draco sat himself in an armchair.

"How did this happen?" the elder Malfoy asked, like it was some great misfortune that had befallen them.

Scorpius shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "Man, I don't know…"

Draco curled his fist and his pale eyes snapped to James. "What did you do to my son!?" he demanded of him.

"OI!" Scorpius yelled, leaping to his feet. "You've _never_ spoken to him before and _this _is the first thing you say!? God DAMN YOU!I _won't _have it!"

Scorpius never could get under his father's skin. But _James _did. He was quite sure his father took greater issue with James' surname than with his gender. The elder Malfoy was furious.

"Come on, James," Scorpius said breathlessly and he grabbed the redhead by his sleeve and pulled him to his feet.

Draco crossed the room in an instant and he took Scorpius' by the cuff of his shirt.

"Shit," James muttered, recoiling behind the other boy.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me," Draco breathed. They both sat down abruptly. Scorpius accidently landed half of top of James, then leapt up and shuffled along under the scrutiny of his father. "If you continue to act like a child then I won't believe a thing you say." Draco took a step back and snatched a decanter off of one of the cabinets. "_You _won't have it? No. _I _won't have it." He took up a thin, crystal tumbler and sloshed amber liquid into its bowl. "Not you and him."

Maybe it was his dismissal of Scorpius' anger but the boy went from mad to upset all over again.

"_Why not, Daddy?" _he cried. "What's wrong about it? I love James and I didn't mean for you to discover us like that but you did… God!" He balled his fists. "Why are you making me feel bad for being in love!"

Draco let out a mirthless laugh. "Where to start? Your mother," he gestured with his glass, "obviously, will be disappointed."

Scorpius shook his head and looked away. "Mummy isn't selfish."

"Maybe not. But when you deny her a grandchild."

Scorpius looked down at his lap. His mother hadn't been able to bear children since she fell from a broom shortly after his own birth. Since then she had suffered three miscarriages. He folded his arms and said quietly. "Look dad, I'm not gay, it's just – it's just _James. _I just love him." He furrowed his brow. "I can't – I love him in every way possible. There's no one else."

"Please." Draco held up a hand, his pale, upper lip curling. "There's no need to be dramatic."

Scorpius sighed and slouched into the sofa.

"I suppose people know?"

"People?"

Draco waved a hand impatiently. "Society."

"That depends whether or not they got my owl," Scorpius sneered.

Draco looked at his nails. "I suppose Potter knows?" By Potter he meant James' father, who he still addressed in this way.

Scorpius shrugged. "Yeah."

Draco scoffed and drained his glass. "For how long have you been together?"

"October, the year before last."

Draco froze inspecting his empty glass. "I beg your pardon?"

Scorpius shifted on his seat. "October, the year before last."

Scorpius' father unfolded his legs and said loudly, "a year and a half and you didn't tell me!?" He shook his head. "Unbelievable."

Scorpius glanced at James. He was tapping his fingers against his knee but caught Scorpius' eye and smiled. "I don't understand," Scorpius said, turning back to his father.

Draco stood and poured himself another glass. He drained it and closed his eyes with a deep frown. Scorpius saw his throat convulse as he swallowed. Then he slid the decanter back onto the end table and moved back to the sofa.

"You can tell me these things," he said with a wave of his hand.

"But you're _angry," _Scorpius said confusedly. "Why would I tell you?"

"You know perfectly well why I'm angry," Draco snapped. "I don't like Potter and he doesn't like me. And you can be damn sure that he doesn't like you either, no more than I," he waved a hand again, towards James, and didn't complete his sentence. After a moment he said, "I'm just more upfront about it."

"Upfront?" Scorpius sneered. "You've never been upfront about a thing in your life."

Draco gave him a withering look. "Try to accommodating, Scorpius. I am."

Scorpius was flabbergasted. "But you're not!"

"That's okay," James said quickly. He leant closer to Scorpius. "He doesn't have to tell me how much he hates me. I'll just… carry on assuming."

Scorpius looked at him for a moment then nodded. He gestured to his boyfriend and spoke to his father. "_That's _accommodating."

Draco rolled his eyes irritably. "Well. Anyway. As I was saying. You can tell me these things. Now, I might be angry but I'm sure that doesn't really bother you."

Scorpius smiled sheepishly.

"It's quite insulting, you realise, that this has gone on quite so long without my knowledge," Draco continued.

"But you don't want to know!" Scorpius cried, completely confused.

Draco sighed in annoyance and waited till Scorpius sat back again. Then he continued as though he hadn't spoken. "You tell me these things, I advise strongly against it." His eyes roved over to James' knees, which was about as much as he ever looked at him. He brought his glass to his lips, noticed it was empty and brought it down again. "You'll disregard me because no one likes to break rules and disappoint elders half so much as a Gryffindor."

Scorpius opened his mouth again.

"If you would let me finish," Draco hissed.

Scorpius slouched into the sofa and folded his arms.

Draco shifted in his seat. "You go off with precious Potter…. and that's the end of that, I suppose."

"Yes," Scorpius said, sitting up straight and trying to act important. "Yes, it is. I'm glad that's sorted. I accept your apology."

"I never said _anything _about an apology."

"Oh," Scorpius waved a hand in an unconscious imitation of his father. "There was one in there somewhere, between the lines."

Draco stood another a time and moved back to the decanter.

"Why don't you just take the bottle?" Scorpius said snidely.

Draco stopped where he was and turned. Scorpius saw him take a deep breath. "I also suppose, if this is the case." He rubbed his temples. "Potter – this Potter – should come for dinner or something…"

Scorpius stared at him. "He is coming for dinner. He's staying here for the next three nights."

Draco grit his teeth. "I mean, we'll have dinner together. Your mother and I and you…two – if this is so bloody serious – and I won't ignore him." He folded his arms. "Well your mother won't at the least. That will have to do."

Scorpius looked to James again, whose ears had gone red. He leant into ear, a sly smile on his lips when Draco continued, "Just one moment. Naturally, he'll be in the guest bedroom."

"Oh _God, _daddy," Scorpius said and pushed his face into his hand.

"My father let's share a room," James put in offhandedly.

Draco clenched his jaw. "Fine, god damn it." He stood abruptly. "But I'm finding the chastity spell for the _both _of you and that's the last I'll hear of it."

**Please review, it makes me so happy! **


End file.
